princess and the matchmakers
by Team Rocket
Summary: Mimi asks Mark on romance
1. Default Chapter

**The Prince, The Princess and The Matchmakers**

By [Mark][1]

__

Author's note: This fanfiction is based on the cartoon series 'Digimon' and I don't own Digimon or other Toei Animation materials. So don't sue me! It's a romance comedy where Matt and Mimi got set up by Mark and Sora. Rating 13-15 coz it has a little foul mouth but censored. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was after a year since the Digidestined defeated Devilmon and returned to real world. Mimi is staring at Matt far away distance from her at the green park. 

"Oh, Matt! My Matt. How will you to become mine, all mine." Whispered Mimi as she hugs herself with her arms around her smiling. Suddenly, a boy wearing black was behind her quite far and said

"He will never be yours if you just day dream all the time." She then turned round and became paralysed a bit. "Hey, chill out Mimi baby! Your secret is safe with me." He said

"Y..you know my name?" asked Mimi looking naïve

"Of course I know you. You're Mimi Tachikawa isn't it? I'm Mark Ma! Nice to meet you." He introduced. Then Joe come across and saw Mark and Mimi curiously.

"Nice boyfriend you got Mimi." Bursts Joe

"Shut up Joe!!!!" yelled Mark and Mimi.

At Mimi's bedroom in the Tachikawa residents, Mark was chatting with Mimi confidently.

"Just ask him out, that's all you need to do." Advised Mark

"It's...it's not that simple, Mark. I..I can't spit it out." Mimi told him as if she's nervous

"Useless b****!" muttered Mark. Just then, a door opened and it's Sora Takenouchi.

"Hi Sora, what's up?" greeted Mimi while brushing her hair

"Ah nothing much." Said Sora and then turns to Mark. "Hey, haven't seen you around before."

"Me? Oh, my name's Mark." He answered

"Sora Takenouchi....Hey! Who let you in? Men aren't allowed in here." Said Sora

"That's okay, I let him in." replied Mimi

"Oh, I see. So what conventions are you guys having now?" asked Sora. All of a sudden, Mark went silent because he knows he can't tell another souls about Mimi's having a secret crush on Matt. Mimi decided to put him out of pressure since Sora already knew.

"Mark, you might as well tell her because she already knows." Told Mimi

"About what? I don't get it." Asked Sora puzzled as she scratches her lucky hat

"All right. Well, we were discussing of how Mimi can bring herself together with Matt. So far as I know is that even she's in love with him, she won't tell him how she feels." Explained Mark

"Ahh, so that's it. Well it's true that she likes him. I must admit he's kinda kute." Sora added

"That's why I liked him. But.." Said Mimi. She stopped and then burst with a bit of tears "What if he doesn't like me? What if he likes someone else, not me?" Mark then stands up and said

"Don't worry Mimi, We'll deal with it. Won't we Sora?"

"Eh,..We will?" Replied Sora as if she is shocked

"B..but Mark, you promised me..." said Mimi feeling worried

"Don't worry, I deal with it without telling him." Promised Mark, then he winks his left eye.

"Oh Mark! You're so sweet." Said Mimi in a sweet voice bursting with tears and kissed him on his left cheek. Mark blushed very badly that Sora Begin to smirk quietly.

At night in the alley, Mark and Sora discusses very carefully about something.

"So how we gonna bring Mimi to Matt's arms, smartass?" asked Sora without faith

"Simple, you have to ask Matt some questions. About his love life or who he likes. If it's Mimi, ask him more about Mimi and why. Afterwards, you come to me and report. Then we'll think of a next plan." Explained Mark "Any questions?"

"Yeah! If the whole plan fails, will you take Matt's place? You know, to.." asked Sora Curiously

"It won't happen. Besides, I don't like the idea if the plan does fail." Said Mark

"Not from what I saw earlier in Mimi's house. SSMMAACK!" Giggled Sora and ran off the alley as fast as she could. Mark blushed so badly went red and chased after Sora with his fist raised up.

To be continued on chapter 2....

   [1]: mailto:Markma25@yahoo.co.uk



	2. princess and the matchmakers 2

**The Prince, The Princess and The Matchmakers  
**By [Mark Ma][1]  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Next day after 3'o'clock, Matt Ishida leans down on the green grass looking at the tree above in a hot weather. Having a shade basically. Just then, Sora walked to him and sat beside him.   
"Hi Matt! Nice weather isn't it?" she starts  
"It sure is. Ah, hell! Am I colour blind or is it that I see pink all the time." Said Matt  
"Really? What do you see which is pink now?" see asks even she begins to understand  
"Well, the tree is pink, the grass is pink, the sky is pink, everything is pink. Sigh!" Sighed Matt  
"Hmmm, is it because you're in loove?" asked Sora teasing him  
"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled  
"Matt Ishida likes Mimi Tachikawa! Isn't that it?" Said Sora Still teasing him  
"S..Shut up Sora! I don't like her at all." Said Matt with a blush trying to hide his feelings. Sora can tell he's in love with Mimi, so she tries to taunt him.  
"Pity. It's a shame that Mimi will be going out with that Mark guy this Friday in the fair." She taunted  
"I..I don't care! It would make a perfect match anyway!" He said still try to hide it but feeling angry this time  
"Well I'm going to the fair as well to see how they go this Friday. If you fancy to come, think about it." She told him "Well, I better be going. Bye" She left waving goodbye to Matt and he waves back. A fury comes to Matt.  
"Mark! I can't believe you're going out with MY Mimi! " Muttered Matt "I'll think of a way. Mimi, I won't let you fall into the wrong heart, I swear! I will win your heart! Mark! You wait and see!" He stands up and shouted with his face up "MIIIMIIII!!!!" Nearby, Sora is watching and smirked.  
  
Later, Sora meets up with Mark again and she is giving all the details of what happened earlier.  
"Great! Not only Mimi won't speak up but Matt as well. No wonder they're in perfect match." Said Mark  
"Well it's commonly logical really. Love sickness really sucks." Commented Sora  
"What we gonna do next I wonder?" said Mark asking himself  
"Simple, take Mimi out to the fair with you this Friday." Suggested Sora  
"Are you Crazy?!?! Me with Mimi? What if Matt finds out?" he asked as he panicked and Sora explained  
"That's the whole idea! We're going to make him jealous of you and Mimi, which he already is."  
"Which he alre.? Wait a minute, you told him haven't you?" he asked over pressured  
"Trust me! This is the only way we can get Matt and Mimi together by making him jealous. He will eventually be forced to say 'I love you Mimi!' to Mimi and bingo! A happy ending for the lovely couple." She finishes "you want to go out with Mimi, once anyway and this is your big chance."  
"I'm gonna kill you for this, you stinking B****!" he muttered as he clinches his fist.  
  
2 hours later, Mark went to Mimi's house and rang the doorbell. Mimi opened the door and lets him in. They both come to Mimi's room and Mark started to say  
"Mimi, are you going to the fair this Friday? Sora's coming."   
"Wow! A fair? You bet I will. YEHAAH!" she shouted with joy in a accent of a female cowboy  
"And Matt's coming as well." Mark added  
"Oh, eh..I rather stay home. He might catch me spying him in the fair when he is alone. He might hate me for that." Moaned Mimi and Mark taunted  
"He won't be alone because I found out that Matt actually likes Sora and Sora likes him."   
"What? Don't lie!" panicked Mimi as she started to burst out in tears  
"Really, it's true! I caught them gazing each other's eyes and started to kiss. They're going to the fair to carry on their relationship. Who knows, they might" said Mark but being interrupted by Mimi  
"Enough! Sora, how could you betray my friendship? We're friends and now you try to steal my dream guy away from me. Sora! I gonna kill you, you" she stopped and started to cry lying on a bed with her head under her pillow. Mark tries to comfort her and said  
"I'm sure Matt likes you. He just gets a bit carried away that's all. Hey, I got an idea."  
"What's that?" Mimi asked as she wipes her tears from her eyes and listens to Mark's idea that Sora gave to him.  
  
  
[continue to chapter 3][2]  


   [1]: mailto:Markma25@yahoo.co.uk
   [2]: princessmatchmakers3.html



	3. princess and the matchmakers 3

**The Prince, The Princess and The Matchmakers**  
By [Mark Ma][1]  
  
Chapter 3  
  
This Friday, Mark & Mimi came to the fair including T.K. with a chocolate ice cream stuffing his face. Matt and Sora came as well but having lunch together of chips and chicken burgers. Mimi is disgusted.  
Grr...I'm gonna kill you, you... Muttered Mimi. Mark stopped her  
Take it easy Mimi, I got an idea. We'll eat one Candy fluff together in front of them and... Suggested Mark  
Oh, I see. Tee hee! Giggled Mimi. Mark holds one Candy fluff between him & Mimi and they both eats it together. T.K. waved his hands to Matt and Matt turns around. He spits a chewed up burger with disgust and can't believe what he saw. Mimi eating a Candy fluff with Mark together.  
I can't believe it. Mark is eating a Candy fluff with my Mimi? That should've been me there!! Thinks Matt. Sora just sits there doing nothing but watching Matt suffers and smirking. Mark, Mimi and T.K. had a go on most attractions such as Ghost house. Just as the fake zombie jumps up, Mimi just grabbed Mark tight screaming with fright. Matt is nearby and obviously he doesn't seem pleased, not very pleased in fact.  
No way! Mimi is holding Mark! That jerk! Muttered Matt. Sora just stands there laughing her head off. The three of them had a go on a roller coaster. T.K. is enjoying himself waving his both arms. Mimi is so frightened that she closes her eyes shut holding the metal bar even tighter. Mark also however feels sick and threw up landed on Sora's lucky hat from the top. Sora sniffs the weird stench and looks up.  
Uuuggghhh!! What the hell? Choked Sora and went to the girl's bathroom to wash it. Matt just stands there watching above with extreme envious. Mimi and the guys went to the Ferris wheels. Mimi sat beside with Mark closing her eyes leaning her head on his shoulder.  
Mark, do you think Matt is watching us now? Mimi whispered hoping  
Don't worry girl, I'm sure Matt is watching. Just around near somewhere. Very near. Said Mark. Yep! Matt is nearby and it's just above them. Sure enough he is very jealous. Sora still sat beside Matt smirking.   
  
At night, Mark and Mimi gazed each other and Mark whispered  
Matt and Sora is just over there. Trust me, this is the only way! Of course if you rather have Matt  
Alright, I get your point. Agreed Mimi. Mark and Mimi are slowly about to kiss meeting each other's lips. Matt is watching and can't stand it anymore that Mark is making a big relationship with Matt's dream girl.  
I'm..gonna f*****g kill you f*****g b*****d! Matt sward  
Hey Matt, mind your language. Gee, Mark. You are over doing a bit way too much. Thought Sora. Before Matt walks to Mimi and Mark, Tai appeared and throws a punch on Matt's cheeks.  
What are you doing with my Sora you jerk! Tai bellowed. Matt gets up and starts on him, ending up a fight. Kari appeared and saw her big brother fighting with Matt. She cries and so did T.K. Sora tried to stop them but it was useless.   
  
Just before Mark and Mimi was about to kiss, they stopped and turn around saw the fight. Mimi starts to run up to them trying to stop Tai hurting Matt. Mimi dragged Tai's arm begging him to stop.  
Please Tai, stop hurting Matt please. I'm begging you to stop hurting Matt! Cried Mimi. Just then, Matt froze and watches how Mimi stops Tai preventing him to hurt Matt further. Tai wouldn't stop but Mimi continues to protect Matt. Matt begins to think it over about Mimi.   
What is this? Is..is this Mimi trying to protect me? thought Matt Is..she trying to fight Tai for me? Does that mean she loved me all along? Oh, Mimi. My Mimi. I wish I could've said it earlier. Matt begins to blush and smiles seeing truth love in Mimi's heart. Tai is getting pissed off and shouted at Mimi  
Get out of my way you b****! He slapped her and she collapsed. Matt is fuelled with extreme anger that he charged at Tai giving him a few punch combos for slapping Mimi.  
I'll show you for hitting MY girl you stupid idiot f*****g jerk! bellowed Matt and Tai fell down. Matt ran up to fallen Mimi and starts to cry. Tai got up and about to charge up to Matt. Sora, Mark, Kari and T.K. grabbed hold of Tai stopping him. Joe and Izzy appeared and ran to them helping them to stop Tai too.  
I'm gonna kill that jerk for touching my Sora! shouted Tai and Sora just frowns.  
There's no point beating up Matt now, Tai. Advised Izzy  
Why not, Izzy? Asked Tai He touched my Sora didn't he?  
Take a look at this. Said izzy pointing to Matt and Mimi. Everyone watches the lovely couple in action and Tai's jaws dropped the ground.  
  
  
  
[on to chapter 4][2]

   [1]: mailto:Markma25@yahoo.co.uk
   [2]: princessmatchmakers4.html



	4. princess and the matchmakers 4

**The Prince, The Princess and The Matchmakers  
**By [Mark Ma][1]  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Matt just had his knee kneel down hugging Mimi, crying and panicked  
Mimi, are you alright? Please be all right! I can't afford to lose an angel like you. I love you Mimi, I love you! said Matt closing his eyes crying. Then Mimi's both arms rises up and hung around Matt's neck. Matt's eyes opened and stared at Mimi's eyes. He is relieved.  
Mimi, you're alright. Did that slap that Tai gave you hurt? asked Matt worried  
Did that slap hurt..No! I'm better as a superman.. Of course it hurts dummy. Thought Mark slapping his head  
A bit, but I'm alright. Responded Mimi Uh, Matt. What did you just said earlier?  
About are you hurt? asked Matt answering I suppose it's a dense question.  
No, before that and after you said you can't afford to lose an angel like..Me. said Mimi.   
I love you..Mimi Whispered Matt with complete confidence this time. Well, sort of.  
Is..is this real or am I..dreaming? Mimi whispered with passionate stare from her  
No Mimi, this is for real. In fact,.for life. Matt whispered with soothing voice with also a passionate gaze at Mimi's. Mimi cries quietly in front of Matt's left ear and they both got up still hugging very tight.  
I love you too, Matt. Mimi whispered back in very happy mood. The others cheered, including Tai and whistled with major celebration of the couple finally united. Few fireworks lit on the background behind Matt and Mimi. The lovely couple still hugs very warmly.  
Well it goes well and ends well. How romantic. Sighed Sora very enviously  
It would be more romantic if I get Joe go out with you. Suggested Mark smirking  
Hey! Don't even think about it! shouted Tai jealously.  
  
Later at midnight, Mark, Matt & Mimi are walking home together. Just then, Mark stopped walking next to the another path and said a few words  
Right, this is where I depart from you guys. Well, good night.  
Um, Mark. Can I talk to you a few seconds before you go, around the corner? asked Mimi in a sweet voice  
Uh, sure Mimi. Answered Mark. The two of them went round the corner short away from Matt where he can't hear them talk. Alright Mimi, what is it?  
I just want to say thank you for bringing me and Matt together in total harmony. Praised Mimi   
Ahh, it was nothing. It was a pleasure helping you out. Mark blushed  
Besides, you and Sora sure have put up a good acting making me and Matt jealous. Mimi added  
You, you knew?!? Shocked Mark as he was surprised  
Sure, it took me a while to realise that Matt isn't all that happy when he's together with Sora. Answered Mimi  
Mimi, it's not my idea to get into this whole mess. You know it's Sora's fault that I almost get killed by Matt out there. She's the one who suggested I should take you out! Mark said in panicked voice  
It's ok Mark, I understand. None of this matters now as long it ends well, right? Asked Mimi optimistically   
I guess so Mimi. I'm happy for you. Said Mark  
Yeah. Uh, Mark? Do you have a girlfriend? asked Mimi curiously  
Me? Uh, no. But I intend to have one, apart from you of course. Answered Mark  
Well, if you like someone, find me. That's the time I repay the same favour you gave me. Said Mimi happily  
I'm glad to hear it Mimi. Thanks! Thanked Mark  
Don't mention it. I better go, Matt's waiting. And Mark, thank you for being such a good friend. Replied Mimi and kissed Mark on a cheek. Mark blushed as Mimi went to Matt's arm. They continued to walk home and Mark instead of walking home he followed them secretly. To Mark's surprise, Matt and Mimi didn't actually gone home, they are on the beach alone together.  
  
  
[chapter 5][2]

   [1]: mailto:Markma25@yahoo.co.uk
   [2]: princessmatchmakers5.html



	5. princess and the matchmakers 5

**The Prince, The Princess and The Matchmakers  
**By [Mark Ma][1]  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mimi? What did you just said to Mark? Asked Matt curiously  
Nothing, just saying thank you to him, that's all. Replied Mimi  
Oh, and Mimi. Is Mark really your Matt said, then being interrupted by Mimi  
None of that matters now. It's not what you see in reality is true but what's in our heart and emotions that counts, Matt. Whispered Mimi in soft voice  
You're right, Mimi. Said matt and then points the seas with his hand Look Mimi. The beach of the horizon is very beautiful. I once dreamt of a beautiful pink mermaid swimming softly in the sea. Singing soft song with its soft voice. It was so beautiful.  
Really? And do you wish that pink mermaid would be here now? Asked Mimi  
I don't need to wish it. It's already came true. Replied Matt  
Really? Where? Asked Mimi confused  
Right here and that pink mermaid I dreamt is.You, Mimi! Matt finished. There's a slight pause from both of them staring each other beautifully into their eyes. Mimi's tears begin to roll down her cute cheeks and smiled.  
Matt, that's was the most sweetest thing I ever heard She praised and hangs her arms around Matt's neck facing him. Matt then wraps his arms around Mimi's waist. They both touch each other's chest with their own. They touched each other's forehead with theirs gazing with passion. Their lip tinkles and they kissed where their lips meet. They rolled their each other's tongue with its own as if chewing juicy delicious red strawberries.  
Oh my gawd, oh my gawd! We're kissing! Is this a dream? If it is, don't wake me up Thought Mimi closing her eyes in passionate smile. Matt thought closing his eyes  
Wow! Mimi is a good kisser. Will this love last forever? Only god knows.  
  
Mark is nearby watching the couple kissing each other on the beach. He then turns around and slowly walks away. He begins to think to himself closing his eyes.  
The lovely couple is kissing happily. Oh well, it goes well and ends well. My mission here is accomplished. Although I kinda hoped that it was me who is kissing Mimi, but seeing Mimi happy is already my biggest reward, ever. It is time for me to leave them alone to enjoy their romantic night tonight while it lasts. he then disappeared into the dark mist of the background nowhere to be seen.  
  
Two months later, the boy dressed up in black T-shirt and black trouser standing there in the Green park. It was Mark but what is he doing there right in the middle of the park? Ahh, so he is staring at a young girl in black & blue clothes and long black & brown hair far away distance from him. It was Emma Yeung he's been staring at. This scene somehow looked familiar.  
Oh, Emma! My Emma! How will you become mine, all mine! Whispered Mark as he hugs himself with his arms around him smiling. Suddenly, a girl wearing pink skirt, pink T-shirt and pink big cowboy hat was behind him quite far and said  
She will never be yours if you just day dream all the time. He then turned round and became shocked a bit. Hey, chill out Mark guy! Your secret is safe with me. She said  
Hey! You know my name? Asked Mark looking naïve  
Of course I know you. You're Mark Ma isn't it? Hey, don't you recognize me? She asked  
Somehow you're sort of fa.? Wait a minute! Is that you Mimi girl? Mark asked smiling excitedly  
Mimi Tachikawa to the rescue! Said Mimi as she winks her right eye smiling.  
  
  
The End  
  
Okay, it may sounded sucks at the end but hey, this is my first try on my MIMATO writing and it took a lot of time and effort to produce this master piece. Not bad isn't it? I'll try to write another story the next time I have some time and ideas. See yo later, Mimato fans!   
Mark Ma (^_^)  
  


   [1]: mailto:Markma25@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
